


Close Your Eyes And Make A Wish

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Tim share a moment of remembrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes And Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> [set early in season three]

 

“Even now it still feels like a terrible mistake,” Abby said with a husky voice. Behind her, Tim shifted infinitesimally, gently kissing the back of her head.

“Sometimes,” she continued, “I'm positive she will return just the next moment, upset at how stupid we're all behaving.”

Tim's gaze wandered up into the fiery sunset, searching for the first pale signs of the Evening Star. He knew exactly what Abby was talking about. He felt the same heartache, still, always.

“Close your eyes,” he said. “Make a wish.”

“It will not bring her back.”

“No. But it will help you heal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #335: Star.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
